


Best Friends

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wonders why they are still friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling** with _Fire Alarm_ as the prompt. :D

Jun feels like smacking him right across the forehead to see if the latter will actually react to anything that he was trying to get him to understand – he knows, however, that his long time friend and 'partner' in crime – really, he does not even know how _he_ was always stuck with him, never listens. Ever since they were little, they had been around each other.

 _Jun, meet Masaki._ His mother had introduced them – the Aibas had just moved into the neighborhood and they just so happened to be close in age and were to be going to the same kinder together.

 _You look funny,_ he hated him right off the bat – now that he was older, he had to admit that his chubby cheeks were funny back then.

He twitches when Masaki laughs loudly close by his ear and he all but grimace at the giggles.

He looks around uneasily until he notes their teacher watching them carefully. Ninomiya, the most conniving, most annoying and meddling teacher Jun's ever known – also their Chemistry lab teacher, watched them with amused eyes. Jun turned back to the beaker barely shaking within Masaki's hand.

 _I swear, Masaki –_ he hadn't even finished his sentence when there was the puff of smoke and the stench of something burning – his eye widen when suddenly the shrilling of the fire alarm was going off.

-

Ninomiya looked pissed, his voice shrilled as he hurried the students out of the classroom. He caught his eyes and he can definitely see the slight disappointment aimed at him. He hears Masaki muttering an 'I'm sorry,' as he hurries out and grasps his wrist in the process, effectively leading him to the outfield.

-

 _I'm very disappointed in you,_ Ninomiya says to him – specially him. He is rubbing at his forehead tiredly after school is over, and Sakurai is leaning against Ninomiya's desk with a curious stare towards them – Jun did always wonder as to why Sakurai always seemed to be around where Ninomiya was, he shakes his thoughts away and then glares at Masaki.

Oh, was he not going to let him hear the end of this, ever. Masaki tries to smile, but Jun narrows his eyes at him and Masaki seems to wilt.

Ninomiya studies them with a brow raised.

 _How about just letting them off this time around? I am sure your class discussion about explosives got them so excited that they just got a little carried away,_ Sakurai says. This causes Jun to jerk his head up and stare at him gratefully. This really was not going to go well if his parents found out about this. Sakurai smiles at him knowingly, Jun notes the hand that is reaching out to grasp Ninomiya's shoulder.

Ninomiya hums, seemingly thoughtful before he turns to Masaki instead.

 _Last warning Aiba-chan. I am sure you are aware that you got into this lab with much difficulty due to your past actions in other science classes. Do not make me kick you out._ Ninomiya warns – a twitch of his lips is not a way to make sure that Masaki follows order, but Jun can also tell that Ninomiya somehow was aware that he couldn't actually stop the sliver of fondness he had for each of his students.

 _Thank you!_ Masaki says gleefully. Jun smacks his arm and makes him bow gratefully.

He can hear Sakurai laughing a little after they leave the classroom. Ninomiya's seems to be grumbling something he can't quite hear.

-

Masaki walks quietly next to him, as if he is not sure how to go about the situation. Jun stops and sighs when Masaki bites his lip, seemingly confused.

 _Stop it, Masaki._ He scolds him. Masaki sighs and looks at him with a pout.

 _It's too late to think things through, now, don't you think?_ He asks. When Masaki looks away, Jun sighs and reaches over to ruffle his sandy locks. Masaki blinks and stares at him, a small smile beginning to edge itself on his lips.

 _Come on. We're lucky that Sakurai-sensei was there._ He says and reaches around to wrap an arm around Masaki's shoulder. Masaki laughs loudly again and Jun still wonders as to why, even throughout all those years, they have been _'best friends',_ when Masaki could very well be a safe hazard to his well being.

_We'll always stick together because you are my best friend!_


End file.
